Two Of A Kind
by flikaroo
Summary: After having yet another one of their arguments, Raphael sneaks out of the lair and Leonardo follows. When disaster strikes the two eldest siblings discover that they are more alike than they ever realized. Based on the 2003 series.
1. Trouble

**A/N: I am honored to receive your story requests. This tale is for Yukio87, who had a great suggestion for my plot bunny, "Leo and Raph in a fight and one of them is in danger." I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1-Trouble

It was just another typical day in the lair, right down to the two eldest siblings quarreling. Donatello tried to bury himself deeper in his work from the safety of his laboratory. Michelangelo sat on the couch, too afraid to get up to grab a soda from the kitchen, least his warring brothers set their angry sites on him next. Master Splinter was unsuccessfully attempting to meditate in his room as he left his two eldest to solve their disagreement on their own.

The only sounds that echoed throughout the lair was the voices of two very angry brothers.

"I told ya Leo, get off'a my back! Nobody got hurt!"

"That's not the point Raph! You're inability to follow orders almost jeopardized our entire mission!"

"We still stopped the Purple Dragons, so what's the big deal?"

"The big deal Raphael is your constant reckless attitude. Why can't you ever follow my orders?"

"Maybe if your orders didn't stink so much, Fearless, I would follow them!"

"My orders would be just fine, Hot Head, if you would actually listen to me for once!"

"I'm done listen to ya Leo, ya ain't the boss of me!"

"As the leader of this team, I AM the boss!"

"Ya want me ta listen to ya, oh Fearless Leader, then ya gonna hav'ta make me!"

* * *

By now, Donnie had given up on trying to concentrate on his latest project. The purple masked turtle poked his head outside the door of his laboratory. Mikey's head popped up over the back of the couch. The two youngest brothers sent each other worried glances from across the room, the silent question asked between them. _Should we intervene?_

Raphael and Leonardo's fights had increased with both frequency and intensity as of late. Today's was proving to be the worst one yet.

"That's your problem Raph, you're always acting without thinking!"

"And ya always think too much! Ya think I'm rash Leo, I'll show you reckless!"

 _Oh no! Not good, not good!_

Donatello and Michelangelo's eyes widened beneath their masks. The sounds of metal on metal caused the purple and orange masked brothers to race towards the dojo.

* * *

Donnie and Mikey stopped just inside the dojo doors, staring at their two sparring siblings. No sparring wasn't the right word for this. When the turtles spar in the dojo, they usually hold their punches. Nope, the two eldest brothers were flat out fighting, and with their weapons. Already Raph and Leo had drops of blood splattered along their arms and the surrounding mats. Red reminders from superficial cuts where their bladed weapons had made contact. The black and blues from strikes hitting their mark were sure to keep on appearing along the skin of the two eldest turtles in the days to come.

Mikey turned to his genius brother with panic flashing in his eyes. "Donnie, we've gotta stop them!"

Donatello nodded his head as he pulled the bo from his back. "I'll get Leo, you grab Raph."

Mikey nodded and leapt towards his enraged older brother as he yelled. The orange and green blur tacked the red masked turtle. "Raph, stop it!"

A wooden staff struck out from the shadows, knocking the blue clad turtle onto his shell. "Leo, enough!"

The only thing Raphael could see was red. So when his youngest brother tackled him, the furious turtle reacted by sheer instinct and lashed out at his foe. Blinded by his rage, Raph did not realize it was Mikey until it was too late.

The orange loving turtle let out a yelp of pain as his wrist was struck by the handle of his brother's sai.

Donnie and Leo reacted at the same time to the youngest's cry of pain. "Mikey!"

Before Leo could lunge forward, Donatello pinned him to the floor. Donnie used his full weight to press down on the bo across Leo's plastron as he growled to the leader. "No, you don't move!"

Stunned by the gentlest turtle's uncharacteristically harsh tone, Leo froze. Satisfied that Leo would stay put, Donnie hurried over to his injured brother.

Master Splinter entered the dojo just as Donnie was helping Mikey to his feet. "My sons, what has happened?"

His hands shaking as his brain processed what he had just done to his innocent brother, Raphael stuttered. "Masta Splinta,…aye…Mikey…aye…it's all m'fault!"

Leonardo didn't make a sound as he rose to his feet and stared at the scene in front of him.

Master Splinter's tail whipped back and forth as he glared at his two eldest sons. Turning his head to Donatello he began barking orders. "Donatello, assist Michelangelo."

The resident medic nodded as he gently guided Mikey towards the lab. Mikey bit his lip to keep from crying out. Hi eyes brimming with tears that threatened to roll down his face.

The disappointed father narrowed his eyes as he faced his eldest sons. "Leonardo, Raphael, your weapons."

The two warriors hesitated for a moment, startled by the order.

Splinter's voice left no room for argument. "Now!"

Immediately both siblings dropped their weapons to the floor. The clank of metal rang throughout the dojo as the weapons fell to the ground.

Splinter glared at his eldest son. "Leonardo, your straps too."

The sword wielder fumbled for a moment as he unstrapped his sheaths, then let them slide off his shell and onto the floor.

The old rat gathered the weapons. As he turned to walk out of the dojo he barked out. "Fifty back flips, NOW! Then both of you in my room!"

* * *

In his room, Master Splinter's ears were pinned flat against his head, his hands clasped behind his back as his tail whipped back and forth. He paced in front of his kneeling sons. Raphael and Leonardo's fights have grown increasingly worse and the rat was at his wits end with the emotional teenagers.

"You disappoint me my sons. Using your weapons against your brothers?"

Leonardo and Raphael kept their eyes locked on the floor. Guilt and shame radiated off of them.

Master Splinter stopped his pacing to face the blue masked turtle, his tone thick with disappointment. "Leonardo, you are the leader. You are supposed to be in control. How can your brothers follow a leader who acts rashly and doesn't put their safety first and foremost?"

Turning his head, Splinter addressed his red banded son. "And Raphael, how can you be a part of a team, if you cannot control your anger and are going to lash out against your teammates as if they were your enemy?"

Trying to keep his own anger controlled, Splinter resumed his pacing as he continued. "Until further notice, you two are forbidden to carry your weapons. A ninja is supposed to be in control of both his body and his emotions. A team cannot function unless all of its members can work together. Until you two can settle your differences without violence, you are banned from your weapons. Am I understood?"

Leonardo opened his mouth to protest, but one look at his father's face and he promptly shut it. "Hai, Master Splinter."

Raphael was clenching his fists so tight, he was surprised he didn't crack a bone as he growled. "Hai, Sensai."

The Ninjitsu master drew a deep breath, his voice leaving no room for argument. "Your constant arguing puts not only your lives, but the lives of your brothers in jeopardy as well. Until you two can settle your differences, all four of you are confined to the sewers."

Raph and Leo kept their heads facing the floor but slipped angry glares at each other at their father's punishment.

"Dismissed."

Raphael leapt to his feet and stormed up to his room.

Leonardo was slower to rise and turned around in enough time to see the ends of his brother's red bandana tails.

* * *

The resident healer was just putting the finishing touches to the cast on Mikey's broken wrist when he heard the soft footfalls of his eldest brother approach the lab. "Come in Leo."

The blue masked turtle hesitated by the doorway. The worry for his youngest brother was etched all over his face, as he began to ask tentatively. "Mikey?"

Mikey let a small grin cross his face as he reassured his brother. "I'll be ok Leo, it's just a broken wrist."

Unfortunately, the purple masked turtle was not finding forgiveness as easy as his younger sibling. It wasn't often, but when the resident genius got angry it usually took him a long time to calm down.

And witnessing one of his brothers injured, by the hands of one of his own sibling, would certainly make the resident doctor in the lair, angry. Whirling on his leader, Donatello started ranting. "Leo, you and Raph have got to stop this. What's going to happen the next time? How bad do one of us need to be hurt before you two learn to just get along!"

Leo opened his mouth like a fish and then promptly closed it. There was nothing he could say. His smart brother was right, as usual.

Donnie turned his back on the guilty turtle as he growled. "Just get out Leo."

Mikey gave his remorseful brother a sheepish smile and nodded his head.

* * *

The rest of the evening in the lair was quiet, a little too quiet. Leonardo sat in his room, trying to meditate, unsuccessfully. The frustrated turtle let out a sigh. _Why can't Raph and I just get along! He's always risking the safety of this team. He's just too impulsive, too stubborn and too reckless. How can I possibly be a leader to someone like that?_

Raph sat in his hammock with silent tears soaking his red mask. His hands were pressed against his head as his guilt grew. _I can't believe I hurt Mikey! He was only trying to help. Why can't Leo just get off my back sometimes? He's always planning and trying to control everything. Can't he see that sometimes the best strategy, is just to act? Why is he so stubborn? I've gotta get outta here and get some air!_

Raphael poked his head out of his bedroom. _Good, it looks like everyone went to sleep._ Using all of his ninja stealth the red masked turtle silently crept along the hallway until he reached his youngest brother's room. He paused by the doorway long enough to look at the injured turtle. _Aww man Mikey, I am so sorry. Somehow I'll make it up to ya bro._

The guilty turtle quietly crept back the way he came and began heading to the exit of the lair. _I just need to get some fresh air._

* * *

Leonardo was known for being the lightest sleeper in the family. It was a running joke that the blue masked turtle could wake up if someone sneezed, across the river, in New Jersey. Unable to fall asleep Leo's head lifted off of his pillow when he heard Raph creep down the hallway. _Raph._ Hearing the footsteps head towards Mikey's room, Leo stayed in his bed. But when the light sleeper heard the footsteps head downstairs he bolted out of his room. _Oh no, he's not seriously going out, is he?_

Raph had barely made it outside the door of the lair when Leo's hand grabbed his bicep, firmly.

"Where are you going?" Demanded the blue clad leader.

"Getcha hands off'a me Leo." Insisted the red turtle as he shook his arm out of Leo's grasp.

Leo moved to stand in front of the hot tempered turtle, as he crossed his arms in front of his plastron. "Master Splinter said we are confined to the sewers."

Raph straightened to his full height. He narrowed his eyes at his stubborn brother as he growled. "I heard Master Splinter and I ain't goin to the surface. I'm goin for a walk through the sewers."

Then the red turtle purposely bumped his shoulder into Leonardo's as he continued onward. "You ain't my keeper, now get outta my way Leo."

Leo stumbled for a moment as Raph's unexpected weight threw him off balance. As he regained his footing, he turned to look at the short tempered turtle's retreating back. _Why is he always so stubborn?_

* * *

Raphael's pace began at a slow jog at first but quickly picked up to a sprint as he tried to burn off some of his frustration. Usually he would vent his anger on the heavy bag in the dojo. But it was late and the red clad turtle didn't want to wake his sleeping younger brothers, especially Michelangelo. As his guilt continued to build Raph increased the punishing pace and turned down one of the lesser used sewer tunnels. All of the turtles were quite familiar with the layout of the sewers, but they still had a handful that they preferred to use over others. Tonight, the distracted turtle didn't really care where he went, as long as it took him away from the lair and away from his problems, at least for a little while.

Leonardo felt his annoyance rising with each step as he tracked his fast moving brother through the sewers. Leo took extra care to remain hidden in the shadows, yet close to Raphael. While all four of the turtles had been taught how to track an opponent, Raph was the best tracker out of the group. Leo didn't want his brother getting too far ahead of him. _Wow, Raph's really moving._ _Why isn't he this fast when we run on patrols?_

Leo hesitated for a moment as Raph turned into one of the less familiar tunnels. _Wait a minute. Where is he going? We never use the tunnels on this side._ Leo narrowed his eyes beneath his mask, but continued to follow his hot tempered sibling. He wasn't going to let Raph out of his sights, especially when the red masked turtle was acting rashly.

Eventually, Raphael's pace began to slow. Another mile after that he came to a complete stop. Leaning down with his hands on his knees, the sai wielder gulped in huge breaths of air as he struggled to calm his breathing. Finally observing his surroundings, Raphael realized that he was standing on a walkway in a large old sewer junction. The ceiling was covered with pipes. Rotted and brittle from years of abandonment. Larger pipes ran across the room in a zig zag pattern, the sound of water rushing through them. A look beneath the grates under Raph's feet confirmed that somewhere at the bottom of the cavern, the water pooled before draining off into the darkness.

Suddenly the red clad turtle tensed and cursed loudly. He turned to the shadows and huffed angrily as he stared into the darkness, his eyes seeking his annoying older brother.

"I know you're there Leo. You ain't the only ninja in this family."

Leonardo walked out from the shadows and onto the edge of the walkway. Leo's hands were held out in a sign of peace, his plastron heaving up and down as he regained his breath.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Raphael's frustration was written all over his face. "Why're ya followin me Fearless?"

The blue turtle let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm not here to fight Raph."

Feeling his anger rising again, Raph spat out. "Then whaddya want from me, Leonardo?"

Leo tensed at the use of his full name. Leo didn't mean to start arguing with Raph again. He had only followed him to make sure his hot tempered brother would be ok. But Raph just always seemed to push his buttons. Leo felt his own anger rising _. Why is Raph so stubborn!_ Tired from his run through the sewers and stressed from the day's earlier events, Leo felt his famous control starting to slip.

Leo growled in frustration. "Want? What do I want? Do you really want to know Raph? I want you to listen for once. For you to control your impulses and think. You don't listen to me. Or to Master Splinter. Shell, you don't listen to anyone. Just what is your problem?"

Raphael huffed angrily as he clenched his hands into fists. _Why is Leo so stubborn?_ "Problem? Ya wanna know what my problem is Leo? You. My problem is you. You walk around like you're better than the rest of us. You're always practicing and meditating and planning. You've always got to be so perfect. Leonardo, the perfect son. You ignore the rest of us. You're always bossing us around. I never asked for you to be the boss of me."

Raph turned to walk away after his last remark, which caused the already unraveling leash on the blue banded turtle's patience to snap. The frustrated eldest began to vent his frustrations to his stubborn younger brother's retreating back.

"I never said I was perfect Raph. And Master Splinter made me the leader when we were still kids! You think I want to spend all my free time training? You think I like not having a life? Donnie has time to dream and build. Mikey has the freedom to be a goofball. And you have the freedom to roam the streets with Casey busting heads. And what do I do? I have to worry. ALL THE TIME. Because if anything happens to any of you, it's my responsibility. It's MY FAULT! And when you don't listen to my orders, it just makes everything so much harder!"

Raphael had spun on his heels at his brother's outburst. Leo's eyes were wild. The red masked turtle had never seen his older brother loose his control like this before. The words pouring out of Leo's mouth, the carefully guarded secrets that were suddenly spilling forth, everything Leo said and did started to make a little sense now.

Then Raph's eyes narrowed as his own stubbornness kicked in. _And he's always kept these feelings to himself. Why didn't he ever say anything?_ Raphael shouted at his brother, his voice echoing throughout the sewer walls. "Shell Leo, WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING?"

Leo's eyes widened. Always the vigilant ninja, Leo had been surveying their surroundings as he argued with his younger brother. And that last outburst was just enough to cause the old, fragile network of pipes above their heads to break free from the ceiling supports with a loud snap. The sudden rush of water causing more pipes to break free from the increased strain. Pipes and water that were falling very fast and heading directly for where Raphael was standing.

Raphael saw his brother's eyes widen at first in shock, and then quickly shift to fear, as a loud snap rang throughout the tunnels. The startled turtle looked up in time to see pipes and water rushing towards him.

"Aw shell."

The red masked turtle jumped up to the left, out of the way of the falling debris, only to land on a large pipe that could not support his weight. Another loud snap echoed in the air and the tunnels fell into darkness as pipes and debris ripped the electrical lines from the ceiling. As the cave in picked up speed, Raph felt himself starting to fall before he could jump to another pipe, his hands reaching out for anything to grab onto.

Leo's hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, his calm voice carrying from the darkness. "Raph, I've got you."

No one ever knew how Leo managed to do half the things he did, but at that particular moment Raph didn't care. He was very thankful for his brother's magical Ninjitsu skills and for saving his shell.

Unfortunately the sewer fairies were not on the side of the two eldest brothers this evening. Another loud snap echoed throughout the tunnels. The pipes were raining down on both of them heavily now. Raph heard a grunt from his brother and then they were plunged downward, tumbling into the darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah Leo and Raph, always getting into trouble. Virtual berries with whipped cream to those who review.  
**


	2. Darkness

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Reviews make me oh so happy and keep my plot bunny working hard.**

 **Disclaimer: Oh gosh I cannot believe I forgot to include a disclaimer with the first Chapter. Whoops! Well, I didn't own the turtles for Chapter 1 and here with Chapter 2, I still don't own them.**

* * *

Chapter 2-Darkness

Raphael's lungs felt like they were on fire. If he didn't find the surface soon, he was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen. He kicked his legs. Faster. Harder. The muscles burned from the strain. Still the determined turtle pressed onward. Up. Up. Up. Just as the red masked ninja thought that he could not hold his breath any longer, his face breached the surface. He greedily gulped in the cool night air as he tried to get his bearings in the darkness. As he began to tread water, Raph's eyes explored the dark, seeking the familiar outline of his eldest brother.

Raph called out. "Leo? Where are you?"

The only reply Raphael received from the darkness, was silence.

Continuing to tread water, Raph began to spin around in a slow circle, scissor kicking his legs and waving his arms back and forth. Keeping his head and shoulders above the water, Raph continued to yell for his brother.

"Leo?"

"Leonardo?"

"Leonardo?!"

As the silence lingered, Raph began to lose the battle to stay calm. Raph kicked out with his tired arms and legs, hoping to discover both dry land and his level headed brother. Suddenly Raph's body smacked into something soft at the same time his feet felt bottom. Raphael had found both his brother AND the edge of the water. Wrapping his arms around his brother's torso, he began to drag them both onto dry land.

Leonardo was unusually quiet. Raph's fingers probed in the darkness, gently patting against his brother as he searched for Leo's face. Eventually, Raph felt air moving out of his brother's nose. _Good he's still breathing._ Finding Leo's cheek he began to slap him softly at first, as he begged.

"Come on Fearless, wake up."

Raphael's slaps grew harder as he panicked, trying to wake up his blue masked brother.

"Leo bro, don't do this to me. Time to wake up!"

Leo let out a moan. His words slurred together and he weakly tried to swat Raph's hand away. "Mphf, I'm aawaakee...stoooppp…ssslapin'meee."

Raph let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He pulled his brother into an embrace. "Leo, thank goodness."

With fingers gently probing for injuries, Raph felt Leo flinch and let out an unintentional hiss at his touch. Raph's hand had brushed up from Leo's neck and lightly grazed along a knot that had already begun to form on the back of his head. Raph gently patted Leo's cheeks again.

"Come on Leo. You gotta stay awake. You could have a concussion."

Leo let out a groan as he pushed weakly against his brother's arms. Raph released his hold, allowing Leo to rise to his feet. "Mmmff, I'm fffine Raph. Are you hhhurt?"

Upon standing, Raph let out a hiss of his own as his right leg buckled from the sudden weight. He stumbled forward into Leo. Unprepared for his brother's sudden weight, Leo let out a grunt as he caught him. "Raph, what is it?"

Knowing there was no way he could hide an injury from his worry wart of a brother, Raph growled. "My knee. I can't put any weight on it."

Leo slowly ran his hand down his brother's arm, seeking Raph's hand in the darkness. Finding the calloused fingers, Raph felt Leo put something soft in his palm. He knew what the soft material was. It was his brother's mask.

Leo ordered. "Wrap your knee with it."

Raph took off his own mask and began to wrap his knee. It wasn't as effective as a brace or an ace bandage, but it gave just enough support to allow him to limp on it. _He bet'ta not be hidin anythin._

Raph asked. "What about you? Are ya hurt anywhere, besides the knot on the back'of ya skull?"

Leo winced as he started to shake his head, before remembering his brother couldn't see him. "I'm fine Raph."

 _Typical Fearless, always gotta lie about injuries._ He didn't believe Leo, but Raph wasn't really in a position to do anything about it right now.

Leo repositioned himself as he placed his younger brother's arm across his shoulders. "We can't stay here. We've got to keep moving in case there's another cave in."

The red masked turtle snorted in agreement with his leader. "Lead the way Fearless."

* * *

Their progress was slow. Raph had no clue where they were heading, but that didn't seem to be an issue for his brother. Leo continued to push them onward to some unknown destination. They traveled slowly, the lack of sufficient light forcing them to take their time. Leo kept one hand along the wall as they moved forward and one hand gripping his brother's bicep to lend support. The dark seemed to extend in every direction. The only sounds that echoed throughout the tunnels was their heavy breathing and the soft footfalls of their feet.

If asked which turtle was the quietest out of the four, Raph would be hard pressed to come up with an answer. Donnie had a gentle nature. When locked in his laboratory deep in thought, Donatello could be as quiet as a mouse for hours on end. The only activity occurring in the brainy turtle's brilliant mind.

Then there was Leonardo. The most dedicated of the four to the art of Ninjitsu, Leo devoted the bulk of his time to training, meditating, or pre-planning battle scenarios. Years of extra training had the blue leader unconsciously moving silently and gracefully throughout the lair. It wasn't uncommon for Leo to seemingly appear out of nowhere. Startling his younger brothers from time to time, despite their ninja training.

Mikey was easily the nosiest of the four. The youngest turtle had a reserve of energy that surpassed any of his brothers. His inability to contain it, usually got him into trouble, most often with Raph. The orange bundle of energy was rarely quiet and seldom still. Even during meditation sessions the energetic turtle would often fidget, earning him a swift swat of Sensai's walking stick. Sometimes extra back flips as well.

And then there was Raph. Like his youngest brother Raph struggled to contain his extra energy. The hot headed turtle was happiest when letting out his pent up aggression and could often be found doing so on his favorite punching bag. And when he wasn't pounding on that, he was typically chasing after Mikey, to deliver a good ol' fashion butt whooping. Right now either option would have been welcome. Anything to break up the monotony of limping in the sewers, in the dark, alongside his silent as a ghost brother. The lack of distraction gave Raph too much time to think. And his thoughts kept racing back to his brother's words before the cave in.

" _you think I want to spend all my free time training…"_

"… _you have the freedom…"_

"… _if anything happens to any of you, it's my responsibility."_

The three siblings always knew that Leo blamed everything that happened to them on himself. Heck it took a trip to Japan, and months of training with the Ancient One, for Leo to get over his self-blame after they tried to blow themselves up on the Shredder's ship. But none of them could ever figure out what made Leo think this way to begin with.

One of the many things Leo was good at doing, was keeping his thoughts and feelings to himself. But Raph was beginning to feel like Mikey. He was bored. He was restless. And the silence was starting to drive him crazy.

The red banded turtle cleared his throat. "Ya know, it's not ya fault."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes in the dark. Here he was, wandering around in the dark with an injured brother. His shoulder was hurting like shell, and Leo was pretty sure that his arm was still bleeding. With all of the times that Raphael and he fought, NOW is when Raph finally wants to talk about it? Leo bit back a groan of frustration. He never should have lost his cool in that cavern. Complaining about his childhood, showcasing his bitterness at not having the same freedom as his siblings. Leo ground his teeth. He was acting like a child, not a leader. Splinter had made him the leader years ago. It was pointless to dwell on what could have been. As the leader, Leonardo must always maintain control. He couldn't take back what he said in that cavern, but he could press onward. Right now the only thing that mattered, was getting his younger brother to safety.

At Leo's continued silence, Raph felt his stubborn streak starting to emerge. He spoke again. "The things that happen ta us, it's not ya fault bro."

Raph felt his brother stiffen underneath him. This time Leo replied, his voice level. "We need to keep moving."

Raph narrowed his eyes in frustration as his brother's own stubborn streak surfaced. Leo shifted his brother's weight for a moment. He stumbled with his next step, causing Raph's arm to slide downward, running along his bicep. Leo let out a hiss at the brief touch.

Raph raised an eyeridge in surprise. With the amount of time they had been walking, Leo should have dried off by now. Yet Leo's arm was still wet, and it had felt rather warm. _Was that blood?_ Raph stopped in his tracks. "Leo, we need to stop. You're injured."

Leo protested, his voice stern. "I'm fine Raph. It's just a scratch. We should keep going."

Raph pulled his weight off of his brother. He placed one hand onto the wall to steady himself. "Cut the crap Leo. And sit down before I make ya sit down."

Leo growled a warning. "Raphael."

Raph returned the growl. "Now Leonardo."

Raph heard his brother let out a huff. Leo shuffled, then allowed his body to slide down the wall. Assuming he was sitting on the ground, Raph let his own body sink to the floor. Tired and cold, the two siblings pressed against each other.

Leo closed his eyes to block out the wave of pain. He spoke around clenched teeth. "Just a couple of minutes, then we've got to keep moving."

Raph grunted in agreement before closing his own eyes.

* * *

The slight rumble of the wall at his back woke Leo out of his slumber. Wincing he began to rise as he called out to his brother. "Raph? Raph, wake up."

Finding his brother's shoulder in the darkness, Leo began to shake him. "Raph, come on, we've got to keep moving."

Calling on the power of full names, Leo ordered. "Raphael, wake up!"

Raph let out a groan as he opened his eyes. "Whaddya want?"

Leo explained the plan as he placed his brother's arm once again across his shoulders. "I think there's a train nearby. And if so, then we might be able to find a manhole cover and get to the surface to find out bearings. Come on."

With his mind no longer hazy from sleep, Raph once again limped alongside his determined brother. His knee was still hurting like shell, but the short rest had greatly helped recharge his batteries and he was feeling alert. Alert enough to realize that Leo was shivering underneath him.

One of Mikey's many running jokes about Raphael, was that the resident hot head's temper made him one hot turtle. Not in the I-Like-You way, but in the I'm-Never-Cold way. And it was true. Raph was always the last one out of his brothers to feel the cold weather. After Master Splinter, Leo was always the first to be affected by cooler temperatures. Now they were traveling in the dark, cold, damp sewers and his brother had a " _who knew how bad because he would never admit it was bad"_ cut on his arm. And if Leo's trembling and warm skin were any indication, was now also running a fever.

Leo kept pushing onward into the darkness. He headed towards the source of the rumble that woke him earlier. He didn't know what time it was, or how long they had been missing from the lair. Leonardo's only concern was getting both Raph and himself out of the sewers before he passed out again. He would never admit it to Raphael, but the throbbing in his arm had increased. It appeared that the bleeding had finally stopped, but Leo could already feel the beginning of an infection the longer the wound remained uncleaned. And his shoulder was really beginning to hurt like shell. Yet, none of this mattered as long as they were stuck out here, alone, in the dark, lost in the sewers. Right now Leo couldn't do anything to help Raph's or his own injuries. Leo gritted his teeth as he pushed onward. He had to stay focused and get them to the surface, then they could figure out how to get help.

Leo and Raph had settled into a three legged rhythm as they pushed onward. As his brother's shivering increased, Raph had to bite his lip to keep from nagging him about it. Finally, the sewer fairies were smiling on them. Leo's hawk like eyes somehow noticed a manhole cover among the darkness. In the distance came the sound of a subway train, which muffled his voice a little.

"Stop Raph. Hear that? We can get out here."

Raph had to admit, as frustrating as his stubborn brother could be, there were times when it came in handy. He didn't know how he did it, but Leo always managed to figure a way out of a tough situation, usually attempting to shield his brothers' in the process. _That's one thing about good ol' Fearless, he always comes up with a plan._

Leo paused for a moment, sensing their surroundings. Whenever he was stuck in a tough situation, Leonardo was always thankful for Raphael's presence. As the self-appointed protector of the group, Leo knew that no matter what plan he came up with, ultimately Raphael would be there, watching his brother's shell. Leo's siblings always joked that the eldest seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to the safety of his brothers. What Leo never admitted to anyone else, was that he often felt like Raph possessed a sixth sense of his own, ensuring Leo's own safety.

Raph felt Leo's hand slide downward until it grabbed his. Leo pressed Raph's hand against a metal ladder that Raph could not see. The usually red banded turtle knew that his brother couldn't see him, but he raised an eye ridge in surprise anyway.

Leo answered his unspoken question. "I can't lift the manhole cover with my arm."

 _Finally admittn he's hurt._ Raph grunted and began climbing upwards. The climb was far more difficult than it should have been, because Raph had to maneuver his weight around to try and keep it off of his damaged right knee. He kept the bulk of his weight on his arms and left leg as he gingerly moved upwards. Sweat began to run down his arms and legs as he climbed. He periodically reached above his head as he searched for the cover and prayed that it would be easy to remove. Thankfully nothing was blocking the manhole cover and it easily slid out of place. Peeking out, their luck continued, for Raph found himself peering into an abandoned alley.

He called down to his injured brother. "Coast is clear Leo. Can you climb up?"

Leo took a deep breath, gathering his courage as he replied. "Yeah."

His face a mask of determination, Leo began to climb. On the first rung he tried to use his injured arm and let out a hiss. _Nope, definitely did something to that arm._ Leo moved even slower than Raph. The eldest turtle was forced to limit himself to the use of only one arm to pull himself upwards. Two rungs from the top a wave of dizziness washed over him and Leo lost his grip on the ladder. Luckily Raph had been watching the outline of his brother as he moved upwards and he was able to grab his wrist before he slipped too far.

"Gotcha!"

Leo groaned at the sudden jolt. "Thanks."

Helping his brother the last two steps, the exhausted turtles put the manhole cover back in place. They leaned against the brick wall to catch their breath.

Leonardo's shell scraped against the brick as he slowly slid down to the ground. Leo felt Raph's presence next to him as Raph sank wearily alongside him. Leo had been struggling against the cold and the darkness for too long. His body was finally giving in to the exhaustion. Leo's eyes closed. _I just need a minute._

Raphael tried to move, but stopped when he realized the extra weight on his shoulder was Leo's head. His brother had passed out again. The only problem was, they were sitting alone, unarmed, and injured in an alley. The sound of an approaching vehicle had Raphael picking his head up off of the wall, trying to blink out of his sleepy haze. But try as he might, Raph's own fatigue had caught up to him. He found himself once again following Leonardo's lead as his eyes began to close, returning him to the darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: No healthy snacks for this chapter. Virtual Chocolate Chip Cookie Sundaes to those who review.**


	3. Puzzled

**A/N: It's a new year, time for a new chapter, don't you agree? Thank you for your wonderful reviews and PMs, and Happy New Year!**

 **Disclaimer: I own a new Leonardo figurine but alas I still do not own the turtles.**

* * *

Chapter 3-Puzzled

Raphael slowly opened his eyes. As he blinked to clear his vision, Raph realized that his body was lying down on something soft. He let out a groan when he shifted his injured knee. _What the shell happened? The last thing I remember was an alley. Above ground. Sitting next to Leo._ Raph began to bolt upright as he cried out. "Leo!"

A familiar green, three-fingered hand pressed upon Raph's plastron, pushing him back down onto the cot. Donatello's caring voice reached his ears. "Easy Raph. Come up slowly. Leo's here."

Raph turned his head, his eyes and brain finally clearing up enough to focus. Raph's questioning gaze met Donnie's concerned one as he asked. "Donnie, what happened?"

As he spoke, the purple clad turtle helped Raphael to sit up, slower than his previous attempt. "We were hoping you could tell us. Master Splinter was worried sick about you two." The resident medic began to mutter out loud to himself as he checked on his patient. "Pupil dilation is normal. Looks like there's no sign of a concussion." The medic handed Raph a water bottle as he returned the penlight to the nearby table. "Here. Drink it slowly. Except for your knee, and some dehydration, it looks like you are going to be fine."

Relieved that Raphael was going to be ok, Donatello sank down into his chair. The purple masked turtle crossed his arms in front of his plastron. Donnie's intelligent eyes narrowed at his hot tempered brother. "You and Leo disappear for hours. And then when we finally get a sign that you two are still alive, I find you both injured, in an alley, above ground!" Donnie leaned forward, his eyes giving away his anger. "Raph, what were you two thinking? You left not only the lair, but the sewers as well. And when I finally found you in that alley, you and Leo are injured and unconscious!"

Donatello may not be the first turtle to show his anger, but when it made an appearance, it was no less threatening. Raph tried to shrink back from his younger brother's heated gaze. He attempted to change the topic. "How's Mikey?"

Donnie shook his head as he continued to glare at his brother. "Nuh, uh, uh, Raph. Answer the question. What were the two of you doing? Can't Leo and you just get along for once?"

Raph opened his mouth to speak, then shut it as Donnie raised a hand to stop him. "You know what Raph, forget it. You've damaged the ligaments in your knee. I've already wrapped it. You'll need to ice and elevate it until it heals." Donnie grabbed his bo and roughly shoved it and an ice pack into Raph's hands as he hissed. "And stay off of it!"

Raph blinked, unable to move after his calm sibling's outburst. _Boy, looks like me and Fearless really screwed up this time._

Donatello's carapace was facing Raph as he examined Leonardo. Raph wanted to stay, but knew it would be best if he left the lab until his younger brother had some time to cool off.

Slowly sliding off the cot, Raph began to shuffle out of the lab.

* * *

Raph limped over to the couch. Mikey was sprawled among the cushions, half asleep as he flipped through the TV channels. But in a house full of ninja, it never takes long to recognize when one is not alone. Acknowledging Raph's presence, the lazy turtle shifted over awkwardly, trying to maneuver with the new cast on his arm. Mikey gave a tired smile as he said. "Hey Raphie."

Raph smirked at the nickname. _Good ol' Mikey. Nothing ever brings him down for long._ He reached out a hand and gently cuffed the smiling youngster as he sat down. "How's the arm?"

Michelangelo shifted again, this time to snuggle up next to his always warm brother. "Donnie says it's a minor fracture. I'll be back to practice in a few weeks."

Normally Raphael would shove the touchy feely turtle off of him. But Raph's guilt had him shifting his weight, allowing Mikey to get more comfortable against his new Raph pillow. Raph's guilty eyes observed his clingy brother as he said. "I'm…I'm so sorry Mikey."

Innocent eyes from beneath orange silk gazed upward to Raphael. "I know Raph. Don't worry about it bro. All is forgiven from me. But it's Donnie and Master Splinter that you've gotta worry about right now."

Raph snorted. "I've noticed. Brainiac's really mad. And I haven't seen sensei yet."

Mikey continued to stare at his hot headed brother. The serious expression did not suit the usually happy-go-lucky turtle's face. "Raph, when you and Leo fight. Donnie, Master Splinter, me, we worry about you two. We are supposed to be a family. You and Leo have to learn how to get along."

Raph nodded. He didn't know how he would do it. But Raph would promise anything to cheer up his two younger brothers again. An angry Donatello and a serious Michelangelo just didn't seem right.

"I'll work on it with Leo. I promise Mikey."

Mikey's eyes drifted closed as the warmth from his brother lugged him to sleep. "S'okay Raph."

It wasn't long before Mikey's soft snores were joined by Raph's own.

* * *

Donatello let out a huff of annoyance and sat down heavily in the chair next to Leonardo's cot. The adrenaline rush from earlier was wearing off, although Don's anger was lingering a little longer. Don shifted in his seat as he glared at his unconscious brother. _This is the third brother I've had to patch up. And all from Raph and Leo's constant bickering. When are these two going to grow up already?_

Donatello got up from his chair and walked over to his computer. As he waited for the machine to boot up, soft footfalls reached his ears. A furry paw landed on his shoulder. "You are troubled my son?"

Don closed his eyes and let out a sigh. His hand reached out to cover the furry paw for a moment, drawing comfort from the gentle yet firm touch. The purple clad turtle shifted and spun in his chair to face Master Splinter. He shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't understand them Master Splinter. When are Leo and Raph going to stop fighting with each other?"

Splinter pulled a chair up alongside his frustrated son and sat down. "Your brothers are more alike than they realize. They both care deeply about the safety and well-being of this family. Each one taking up the role as protector of his family. This passion causes much of the conflict between them. Each thinks that their way is the best way. Every time one of them feels that their judgment has fallen into question, they argue."

Donatello leaned back in his chair, a look of concentration across his face. Even though the information Splinter said wasn't new to the resident genius, his mind began analyzing the problem as if it was.

Master Splinter observed his intelligent son as he pondered the situation of his two eldest sons constant fighting. Splinter had already forbid them to leave the lair on patrol, or to carry their weapons. Yet even these actions seemed to have no effect on resolving the constant conflict between Leonardo and Raphael. _Perhaps it is time to take drastic action._ Splinter rose from his chair and reached out to squeeze Donnie's shoulder one last time. "Good night my son."

Donatello worked through the night researching sibling conflict resolution styles, steps to prevent sibling rivalry, and tips to resolve sibling conflicts. By morning Donnie was not only an expert on the subject matter, but the resident problem solver had discovered a solution for his two warring brothers. The plan was surprisingly simple. Donnie presented his idea to Master Splinter. After having obtained his father's blessing, the only thing that they needed now, was for Leonardo to wake up.

* * *

Leonardo let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes. His head was pounding and his arm hurt like shell. Not that he'd ever admit it to his family, of course. Rapidly blinking his eyes, Leo attempted to sit up too fast and let out another moan. He found himself forcibly pushed back onto the cot by a familiar three fingered hand. "What is with you two?"

Leo blinked again, clearing his vision. "Donnie?"

Concerned eyes from beneath purple silk greeted Leo's own.

Swallowing a few times Leo croaked out. "Raph?"

Donnie rolled his eyes as he checked his patient. "Relax Leo, he's fine. Raph and Mikey are sleeping on the couch."

Removing the penlight from Leo's eyes Donatello did a run-down of Leo's condition. "Well it looks like the antibiotics are working. Your fever has broken. You have twenty-seven stitches in your forearm and you tore some of the tendons in your shoulder. You'll have to leave your arm in a sling until it heals."

Leo blew out a deep breath. Shell, Donnie looked mad.

Donatello narrowed his eyes at his injured brother. Leo was right, his brilliant sibling was angry.

"You've got to stop doing this Leo."

Leo opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by Donatello's raised hand. "I don't mean the rescue."

Leo tilted his head to the side. Where was he going with this?

Donnie's voice was stern. "I'm talking about the arguments between you and Raph. It's not healthy Leo."

Guilty, Leo looked down at the blanket draped over his body. As usual, Donnie was right. But Leo didn't know what to do about it. Every time he tried to reason with Raph, they would end up arguing. Now it was like they couldn't go more than five minutes without yelling at each other.

Finished with his patient, Donatello handed Leo a glass of water and some pills. Leo gratefully took the glass and started chugging the water. Suddenly, the glass was quickly snatched out of his hand.

Leo yelped in surprise at his purple clad brother. "Hey!"

Ignoring the complaint, Donatello's heated gaze was locked onto Leo's fist. Leonardo slowly uncurled his fingers, revealing two round pills sitting in the palm of his hand. Donnie narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms in front of his plastron. Leo was notorious for trying to avoid taking pain medication.

The resident medic growled his order. "Take them. Now."

Leo's shoulders sagged as Donatello returned the glass. Under Donnie's watchful eye Leo swallowed the pills with the rest of the water.

Satisfied that his patient was cooperating, Donnie helped Leo to lay down again. He adjusted the covers as he said. "Get some rest. You're going to need it."

As Leo drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but wonder if there was a hidden meaning behind Donatello's words.

* * *

The next morning Raphael found himself back in Donnie's laboratory, seated next to Leonardo. The eldest turtle was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes as Donnie checked on Raph's knee. During the check-up, Splinter silently entered the room. He waited patiently while Donatello finished his task. After a few minutes, the purple clad turtle focused his attention onto Leonardo. Once he was satisfied, Donnie turned to Master Splinter. "There won't be any training for a while, but they are both recovering well."

Splinter bowed to his intelligent son. "Thank you Donatello."

The purple ninja returned the bow and quickly exited the room.

During their check-up, both patients had fallen silent following their father's entrance into the lab. Leo and Raph's guilty eyes focused on the floor. Now that they were both recovering, it was time to learn what their punishment would be for leaving the lair.

The longer the silence lingered, the lower Leonardo's stomach sank. He had disobeyed a direct order from Master Splinter. Not only leaving the lair, but the sewers as well.

Raph felt his tension continue to build. He didn't know what punishment Leo and he were in for this time. Lately Master Splinter's discipline had taken a turn to the extreme. The one thing Raphael did know, whatever Master Splinter had in mind, it wasn't going to be easy.

Splinter's tail whipped back and forth as he silently observed his two eldest sons. His attempts at discipline have not been very successful as of late. If anything, they seemed to fuel the problem. After meditating on the issue, and listening to Donatello's plan, Splinter discovered a common theme.

Their weapons.

Going out on patrol.

All of Splinter's recent punishments, kept taking something AWAY from his warring sons. The wise rat ran a finger along the box he held behind his back. This time, Splinter was going to GIVE them something instead. As he walked forward, Splinter said. "Leonardo. Raphael. I am relieved that you are both home and safe again."

Splinter placed the box onto the cot, in between the two seated turtles. "Now that you are both recovering, it is time for the two of you to settle your differences."

Curious, the two turtles glanced at the object, both of them immediately recognizing the box. It was the gift Leonardo had received from Raphael for Christmas. A one thousand piece puzzle of the great Japanese Swordsman, Miyamoto Musashi.

Splinter moved towards the laboratory door. "You are to assemble the puzzle together. Neither one of you is allowed to leave this room, until it is complete."

Leonardo eyed the box, remaining silent. It could easily take six or more hours to assemble the puzzle. That was an awfully long time to be locked up alone with Raphael.

Raphael glared at his father as he protested. "But Master Splinter that could take hours. You can't be serious."

Splinter's eyes narrowed at his usually red clad son as he said. "Oh Raphael, I assure you that I am quite serious. You and Leonardo are incapable of going for even a single day without an argument. With both of you injured, now is the perfect time to focus your energies on settling your differences, without violence."

Disagreeing, Raph argued. "But it's just a puzzle! What the shell is that going to teach us?"

The arguing turtle flinched at Splinter's tone. "Enough! Raphael you and Leonardo will work together on the puzzle."

Processing everything going on, Leonardo spoke for the first time, answering Raphael's earlier question. "It will teach us teamwork. And cooperation."

Leonardo looked back upon the puzzle box. With just the two of them, it would take hours to assemble the puzzle. Locked away in the lab, sheer boredom would eventually compel them to work on the puzzle. Working would lead to talking. Talking would ultimately stumble upon the one topic the two eldest have tried to avoid. The true heart of their problem, understanding each other.

Leonardo's wise eyes met his fathers. The young leader had already figured out the plan as he highlighted the key component of their punishment.

"Sharing."

Splinter nodded his approval. "Yes my son."

Shifting uncomfortably, Leo returned his gaze to the floor. It was bad enough that Leo had slipped once already, admitting his frustrations to Raph before the cave-in. The last thing he wanted to do, was return to that topic. To have a heart to heart discussion with Raphael.

This was the worst punishment ever.

Raphael crossed his arms in front of his plastron, muttering. "This is ridiculous."

Splinter opened the door. Before he slipped out he said. "The sooner you settle your differences, the faster the both of you can get out of here."

A loud click echoed throughout the lab as the tumblers for the lock slid into place.

Incredulous, Raph asked Leo. "He's serious isn't he?"

Leo nodded. "It certainly looks like it Raph."

* * *

Sitting on the couch, Michelangelo glanced up from his comic as Master Splinter exited the lab. Donatello was sitting in a nearby chair, tinkering with a circuit board. The orange masked turtle shot Donnie a questioning look. "Are you sure it's a good idea to lock up those two together bro?"

Donatello gave his younger brother a shrug. "Shell if I know Mikey, but it's worth a try."

* * *

 **A/N: I must confess, this was always intended to be a short fic. In fact, there is only one chapter left. Virtual plum pudding to those who review! A second serving of pudding to those who caught the reference to my Holiday fic "Christmas Luck."  
**


	4. Settled

**A/N: It looks like the glitch with the reviews has been fixed. Yay! Thank you so much for your reviews, they keep my plot bunny working hard and I appreciate that you do not let my bunny starve.**

 **Disclaimer: If I write a super fluffy chapter, then can I have ownership of the turtles? Pretty please?**

* * *

Chapter 4-Settled

Raphael stood up from the cot and limped over to Donatello's desk. His voice was low as he growled his displeasure. "This is stupid."

Leonardo raised an eye ridge, but ignored the comment. He was tired, in pain, and locked in a room alone with Raph for the foreseeable future. The last thing the usually blue clad turtle needed, was to get dragged into an argument as well. After all, arguing with Raphael is what got the two of them into this position in the first place. Leo closed his eyes for a moment, allowing the wave of pain to pass by. Then he shifted on the cot until he was next to the small side table. Leo began to dig inside the box, slowly examining one puzzle piece at a time.

Out of the corner of his eye Raph watched Leonardo shift over to the side table. Then Leo began digging through the box of puzzle pieces. Raph rolled his eyes at his injured brother's actions. Of course Fearless would work on the puzzle. The perfect first born son, disobey one of Master Splinter's orders? Sure, when shell froze over.

Leonardo kept his head down, focused on the task at hand. Leo didn't actually expect Raph to help him. With the way his hot headed brother was glaring at the wall, the best thing Leo could ask for was that Raph would continue to ignore him, until he either cooled down, or simply got bored. If Leo got really lucky, Raph would just fall asleep at some point.

Unfortunately, the sewer fairies were back to their mischievous ways.

Leo continued to select then discard one puzzle piece after another. Raph felt his temper rise along with each passed over bit. The soft sound of parts falling back into the box seemed to raise the level of his anger with every thunk.

 _Thunk._

 _Thunk._

 _Thunk._

Raphael turned his fierce gaze towards his annoying older brother. Raph opened his mouth, ready to yell at Leo for his obedience. The insult sat on the tip of his tongue, prepared to be fired. As was always the case when it came to Leonardo, Raph's venomous words shot out of his mouth without any forethought or consideration to his target's feelings. "You are so pathetic. The star pupil, ya always gotta follow sensei's orders don't ya."

Leo took in a deep breath. He reminded himself that it is a leader's place to stay in control. _Just ignore him._ Leo continued to dig through the puzzle box. He would not fall for Raphael's baited words.

Unwilling to be ignored, Raph limped closer. The only thing worse than dealing with a brooding Leo, was being locked in a room with one that was ignoring him. Raph tried again to get a rise out of the young leader. "Your life is so boring. Ya really have nuttin betta ta do than ta nag me all tha time. Parade around here actin like Splinta's pet."

Leo felt his eyelid twitch at the insult, but continued with his task. Leo began to chant silently in his head.

 _I will not lose control._

 _I will not lose control._

 _I will not lose control._

Raph took another step closer. He would not be snubbed by this stubborn, self-centered, judgmental brother of his. Raph slapped at the box, causing the puzzle pieces to scatter onto the floor. "I'm talk'in to ya Fearless!"

Sliding off of the cot, Leo growled his complaint. "Why do you always have to attack everything Raph?"

Now on the floor, Leo began grabbing the pieces and roughly tossing them into the box. Raph was just impossible to deal with. How the shell was he ever going to be a good leader when he had to deal with a hot head like Raphael?

A wave of pain radiated down Leo's arm, causing the injured turtle to stop and let out a hiss. Leo clenched his jaw as he tried to breathe through the pain. Even the slightest movement hurt like shell. And sitting on the floor was not helping. Once the throbbing passed, he continued to collect the scattered puzzle pieces, ignoring the heated gaze from Raphael. Leo just did not have the strength to fight with Raph. Not now.

Glancing up from his task, Leo's face was wracked with frustration and something Raph never thought he would see on his older brother's face. Defeat. Leo's voice was soft as he asked. "Why do you always attack me?"

Not expecting an answer, Leo shook his head as he broke the gaze with his temperamental sibling. Right now, he just wanted to collect these damn puzzle pieces and be left the shell alone.

Raph felt himself freeze at the hurt beneath Leonardo's question. The haze of anger began to recede, allowing Raph to examine Leonardo for the first time since entering the laboratory that morning.

His fearless leader sat alone. On the floor. Maskless. With one arm wrapped in gauze and placed within a sling. The normally blue clad turtle winced every time he accidentally moved his arm. It was clear from Leonardo's motions that his injuries were causing him pain. Injuries that Leonardo had sustained, because he had rescued Raphael during the cave-in.

Guilt began to settle in the place of Raph's earlier rage. The only reason that cave-in happened was because of him. Leonardo was in pain, because of him. If he hadn't left the lair, Leo would never have followed him. And then they never would have fallen in that cavern.

Raph's breath caught in his throat.

This was all his fault.

Leo continued to collect the fallen puzzle pieces as Raph stared at his sibling. It wasn't just the physical injuries that had captured Raph's attention. It was Leo's face as well. A face Raph had not seen in a very long time. When Leo looked at Raphael, it wasn't just his blue mask that had been missing. Leo's leader mask was gone as well. In its place was the Leonardo no one ever saw anymore. The Leonardo whose face displayed raw emotion. The Leonardo who hurt just like his brothers hurt. Who loved just like his brothers loved. Who felt alone just like Raph often felt alone.

Raph suddenly felt a heavy weight settle upon his chest as he licked his lips. He wanted to punch himself for his stupidity. How could he have been so blind? All of this time. All of the fighting. Leo's words back in the cavern. The hurt look on Leo's face now. Raph had been lashing out at Leo because he had felt abandoned, ever since Leonardo became the team leader. And yet here Leonardo sat, feeling just like Raph did all along.

Frustrated.

Left out.

Alone.

And just like Raphael, Leonardo never said anything to anyone. He simply bottled it up.

That was one of the many things the two eldest siblings had in common. Leo and Raph spent a lot of their time struggling with their emotions and attempts at self-control. For Raphael, he released it out on his punching bag, busting heads with Casey, or through chasing Mikey around. For Leonardo, he internalized it through meditation and self-reflection.

As Raph looked upon his older sibling he no longer saw the confident, stoic, self-sacrificing leader turtle. Instead he saw an injured brother who needed comfort, reassurance, and love.

Raph shuffled over and lowered himself to the floor. He began to add puzzle pieces to the box.

Breaking the silence in the lab, Raph said. "Lonely."

Leonardo stopped and looked at his brother. He raised an eyeridge, questioning the unexpected comment. "What?"

Raph took in a deep breath before he answered. "Ya asked why I give ya a hard time. I'm lonely."

Leo leaned back on his heels, a puzzled look on his face. "I'm always here for you Raph. So are the others. You know that."

Raph shook his head. "No, ya don't understand. I miss **you** Leo."

Leo recoiled at the remark, insulted. He could not recall a time when he had not been there for his brothers, and that included Raphael.

Raph's eyes narrowed in frustration. Leo just wasn't getting what he was trying to say. Raph's voice was thick with emotion. "Look, back when Mast'a Splinta made ya tha leader. Well, ya always had extra train'n, or study'n, or meditat'n. We stopped hang'n out. Ya moved on."

Finally catching on, Leo finished Raph's thought. "And you thought that I left you behind."

Raph nodded. _Yes._ "I don't try ta give ya a hard time cuz I don't believe in ya bro. I do it cuz I wanna support ya in this goal of yurs. Ta make ya a **betta** leader."

For a moment, Raph looked at the wall, gathering his courage to say the next sentence. "I wanna make sure that ya don't forgetta bout me."

Leo couldn't help but stare at his younger brother. It was no secret that Raphael was an emotional turtle. But the open display of vulnerability on Raph's face now, was not something Leo had seen on his brother's face in a very long time. Leo hesitated for a moment before shuffling closer. He used his uninjured arm to give Raph an awkward side hug. Leo's voice was soft. "I would never forget about you Raphie."

Raph shrugged out of Leo's hold. "Leo, back in the cavern."

Noticing Leo tensing up at the remark, Raph blurted out. "Wait, just here me out. Ya said that ya was weighed down by responsibility. Tha lack of freedom. Tha loneliness. Ya neva told me none of tha before Leo. Why?"

This time it was Leo's turn to shrug. Outwardly, he winced with the gesture, but inside, Leo felt his stomach sink. This was exactly the discussion he had hoped to avoid, and the one that Master Splinter had wanted the two eldest turtles to have. But talking about himself, sharing his feelings, well it always made Leo feel exposed and vulnerable.

Leo made the mistake of looking at Raph's earnest expression. It was the final blow necessary to cause the last remains of Leo's inner resolve to crumble away.

"I don't know Raph." Leo said. "I guess it's because. Well I mean that." Leo winced as he shrugged again.

Raphael displayed a rare moment of patience as he waited for Leo to find the right words. Finally Leo blurted out in a rush. "I'm supposed to be the leader. Keep you guys safe. Protect this family. Make sure that everybody is happy. It's pointless to dwell on what could have been."

Raph shook his head in protest as he countered. "And what about ya feelin's?"

Leo looked over Raph's shoulder, a far-away look in his eyes. "They don't matter."

Reaching out, Raph gripped Leo's uninjured shoulder tightly, forcing the eldest to look at him. "They matta ta me. And ta Donnie an Mikey too."

Leo started to shake his head, but Raph cut him off. "No bro. Don't shut me out. This goes both ways. Ya always there for us. Let us be there for ya too."

Leo's eye shifted downwards as he processed Raph's thoughts.

Raph rose to his feet. He tugged on Leo's uninjured arm, forcing him to rise as well. "Come on, let's get ya back onto tha cot."

Protesting Leo said. "But what about the puzzle?"

Raph shook his head. "Forgetta bout it. Ya need ta rest."

Leo allowed Raph to help him sit on the cot. He began to absently pick at the lint on the sheets, while Raph finished collecting the scattered puzzle pieces from the mess on the floor.

Sensing that his brooding brother would never be the one to speak first Raphael decided to break the awkward silence. "So what's the plan now Fearless?"

Startled out of his self-reverie, Leonardo looked up from the sheets beneath him as he asked. "What?"

Raphael shrugged. Leonardo was always the turtle with a plan. He just automatically assumed that Leo would have one now too, like he always did.

Leo's voice was soft. "I don't know Raph."

Finished, Raph placed the box onto the side table. He moved across the room and leaned against Donnie's desk. Crossing his arms over his plastron, Raph glared at the laboratory door. He couldn't remember the last time Leo and he sat alone in a room together and didn't get into an argument. Or the last time both of them had spoken this freely and it wasn't during a fight. The events of the past few days ran through his mind. Arguing with Leo. Mikey getting hurt. The cave-in. Their own injuries. The confessions now.

Raph rubbed a hand over his face. "Shell, we really messed up didn't we Leo?"

Leo attempted to shrug, but ended up wincing at the pain the movement caused in his shoulder.

The move did not go unnoticed by his hot headed sibling. With a roll of his eyes, Raph limped over to the desk. He gathered a couple of pills and handed them to Leo.

Bewildered Leo looked up from his inspection of the sheets. "Raph?"

Raph grabbed Leo's hand, and forced it open. He placed the pills into Leo's palm.

"But I already took meds from Donnie." Leo protested as he shook his head. The movement caused him to wince, again.

Raph growled. "And now ya are gonna take more. Don't try and deny that ya are still in pain Leo. Every time ya move, ya cringe."

It was Leo's turn to growl. "Fine." He grabbed the glass of water and downed the pills.

Raphael accepted the empty glass with a triumphant smirk. After returning the glass to its spot on the table, Raph limped back over to Leo's cot. The normally red masked turtle noticed that his brother was trying to hide his shivering.

Raph ordered. "Move ovah."

Leo let out a very unleaderlike yelp of surprise as Raph nudged Leo's body and seated his bulk onto the cot.

The normally blue masked turtle couldn't hide the fact that he was freezing. And Raph was always the hottest out of the four of them. Leo shifted over, allowing Raph greater access to the bed. Growing up poor, in the cold, dark, damp sewers of New York City, the four brothers were quite familiar with the need to huddle together for warmth.

Leo gratefully cuddled up against his younger sibling, seeking his body heat. After covering their legs with a blanket, Raph reached over and began assembling a few random puzzle pieces. The two turtles remained silent, simply enjoying each other's company.

Leo felt the pills start to kick in. As the drowsy-ness began to settle he said. "I'm sorry Raph."

Raph opened his mouth to reply, but Leo wasn't finished. "Back in the tunnels. For arguing with you. Always fighting with you. Leaving you alone all of this time."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Raph turned and looked at his sleepy brother. "Now you listen ta me Fearless an'you lis'n good. It's both ova faults for fight'n. We're tha same like that. It's jus how we are."

In a rare sign of affection, Leo nuzzled his brother's plastron. Raph had to bite back a laugh. Clearly the drugs were breaking down Leo's self-imposed walls. Mikey would taunt his two eldest brothers for days if he managed to catch a glimpse of them right now.

As his muscles relaxed from Raph's heat, Leo's mind wandered back to when they were turtle tots. To the time when Master Splinter had shouldered him with the responsibility of being the leader. Inadvertently taking away the remainder of Leonardo's childhood in the process. Raph's presence and warmth felt good. It was comforting. With his brother near, Leonardo no longer felt like he was all alone.

Quickly losing the battle against sleep, Leo mumbled. "Thanks for always being there Raphie."

Raph turned his attention away from the puzzle. He shifted, allowing his only older brother to snuggle closer. Raph's mind wandered back to the last time that Leo sought out physical comfort like this. Back to the time when they were turtle tots and were often forced to huddle together for warmth. Leo had been his best friend. Raph couldn't recall them ever fighting when they were younger. Raph could always cheer Leo up when he was down, just like Leo always did for him. It was only after Leonardo had become appointed as team leader, pulling himself away from his family, attempting to bottle up his emotions as he shouldered the burden alone, that was when Leo and Raph started fighting. When Raph began to feel like he had been cast aside, left all alone.

Raph gently traced the outline of the gauze on Leo's arm. But Leonardo was here now, seeking comfort and warmth from his younger brother. "I'll always be there for ya Fearless. Ya don't have ta always shoulder tha burden of lead'n this team by yaself. Ya jus need ta rememba ta let me in once in a while."

Leo hummed in response. It could have been the drugs, but right now, Raph was making a whole lot of sense.

Raph knew he was losing Leo fast, but he chanced it. "So what are we gonna do bout the puzzle?"

Leo's mumbled reply made Raph grin. "Master Splinter got the idea from Donatello. The next time Mikey ruins one of Donnie's experiments, we lock them together in the lab for a little while."

Shifting, Leo completed his thought. "With a ten thousand piece puzzle."

Raph closed his eyes, a grin plastered on his face.

 _Leave it to ol' Fearless leader ta always come up with a plan._

* * *

 **A/N: This was the fourth and final chapter for my little Leo and Raph tale. Did you need a tissue from all the fluff? Yes? No? Well I tried anyway. Once again, thanks to Yukio87 for the plot bunny suggestion. And thank you for reading and taking the time to review. Virtual donut of your choice (I'm partial to sour cream or maple myself) for your review. Reviews keep me motivated and I'm already working on a Leo and Usagi story that I hope to start posting soon.  
**


End file.
